runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Olaf's Quest
Dettagli * Lvl 50 * The Fremennik Trials * Poter sconfiggere un mostro di livello 100 * Caldamente consigliato un alto livello di agility ... se non hai nervi d'acciaio! |items = * Una Hatchet qualsiasi * Tinderbox * Spade Oggetti raccomandati * Weapon e Armour * Un'Agility potion per giocatori di medio/basso livello di Agility * 43+ Prayer o cibo per i giocatori di basso livello |kills = * Ulfric (lvl 100) * Skeleton Fremennik (lvl 40) }} Walkthrough Iniziare la quest *Parla con Olaf Hradson, a nord-est di Relleka. Lo trovi presso lo spot dei rock crabs (quello est), cioè vicino all'ingresso di Keldagrim e della snow hunting area. Puoi raggiungerlo usando il Fairy ring di codice DKS; la polar eagle; il Ring of slayer per il Fremmenik dungeon (poi vai a nord). In alternativa puoi teleportati alla tua POH, se l'ha posizionata a Rellekka, e da lì andare a nord-est. Olaf ti racconterà del suo fallimentare tentativo di conquistare la stima della sua famiglia. *Ti chiederà un log tagliato da un albero esposto al vento, che troverai ad est, seguendo il sentiero per la montagna. Sali sulla collina: se vedi cadere dei fiocchi di neve, stai andando nella giusta direzione. Abbatti il Windswept tree usando un'ascia qualsiasi, ne ricaverai un Windswept logs, che dovrai consegnare ad Olaf. Il Fremmenik l'intaglierà e ti darà un Crude carving e un Cruder carving da recapitare a sua moglie e suo figlio giù a Rellekka. La consegna *La moglie di Olaf, Ingrid Hradson, gironzola nei pressi del pozzo ad est della grande sala di Rellekka. Ingrid ti darà un pezzo di pane. Suo figlio, Volf Olafson, è più a nord, presso l'helmet shop. Ti darà uno shark cotto. *Torna da Olaf Hradson e chiedigli della mappa. Dopo aver acceso un fuoco usando dei damp planks e un tinderbox sul firepit, parlagli ancora. Dopo aver deciso se dargli o meno il cibo (ininfluente), ti darà l'ultima mappa di Sven. Concidenza vuole che la X sulla mappa sia proprio a fianco dello windswept tree abbattuto prima. La caverna del Brine Rat *Ora è il momento di prendere la tua armatura, arma a tua scelta e tutto il necessario per affrontare un mostro di combat level 100. Torna sulla collina e scava a fianco dello windswept tree, cadrai nella caverna dei brine rats - è ovviamente una via d'accesso a senso unico, non potrai usarla per uscire dal dungeon. *Attraversa la caverna, dirigendoti verso est. Arriverai ad un bivio, prendi il sentiero ad est. Lungo la strada, assicurati di uccidere un Skeleton Fremennik (livello 40), che ti dropperà una chiave. Raccoglila, ti servirà per uno step successivo della quest. Poi continua lungo il sentiero ad est, fino ad arrivare ad una porta. Per riuscire ad aprirla dovrai risolvere un puzzle. *Il puzzle è di semplice risoluzione: devi ruotare i pezzi fino a creare un teschio. Le quattro leve controllano ciascuna due frammenti di ossa. La soluzione del puzzle è: DESTRA (una volta), IN ALTO (una volta), SINISTRA (una volta), IN BASSO (una volta). *Quando hai finito, "tira" la leva di "conferma" in basso a destra: se il teschio non è nella giusta posizione, una roccia si staccherà da muro, ferendoti per 30 LP. *Dentro troverai una rope, barili di legno marcio, e uno Skeleton Fremennik - uccidilo per ottenere la chiave se non l'avevi avuta prima. *Se devi uscire dalla caverna, puoi farlo andando direttamente ad ovest dell'entrata — c'è un enorme macigno che può essere spostato. Anche questa è un'uscita a senso unico. Come attraversare il ponte *Prendi 2 barili e 6 funi dai mucchi sparsi per la stanza, quindi dirigiti all'angolo nord-est, dove troverai un ponte dall'aspetto pericolante. Disattiva la corsa prima di provare ad attraversarlo. Prima di camminarci sopra è meglio bere una dose di Agility potion per ridurre il rischio di cadute. *Usa un barile sulla parte mancante del ponte per superarla. Ripeti questo step sul tratto vuoto successivo. Se fallisci, sarai spazzato via e ti ritroverai in superficie, un po' a nord di Olaf. Per ogni tuo fallimento, aumenterà la probabilità di riuscire ad attraversare il ponte al tentativo successivo. Tutto ciò può comunque risultare frustrante per i giocatori con bassa agility. *Al centro del sentiero troverai un cancello, che si apre facendo combaciare la serratura con l'impugnatura della chiave. Clicca sulla forma corretta per aprire il lucchetto, la chiave sparirà. Se te ne servisse un'altra, potrai ottenerla uccidendo un altro Skeleton Fremennik. Subito dopo aver aperto il cancello, è consigliabile bere un altro sorso di Agility potion. *Per iniziare il combattimento, prova ad aprire la cassa al centro del relitto della vecchia barca. Subito apparirà Ulfric, uno Skeleton Fremennik di livello 100, che ti attaccherà usando esclusivamente il melee: potendolo fare, è meglio attivare il Protect from Melee in modo da bloccare i suoi colpi. In alternativa puoi usare un safe spot presso la bara dove è apparso, così da attaccarlo con range o mage. Ci sono anche altri safe spot adatti per usare un'alabarda. I giocatori di medio-alto livello non dovrebbero avere alcun problema a batterlo. *Apri di nuovo la cassa con 6 posti liberi nell'inventario e avrai completato la quest. Ricompensa *1 Quest point *12,000 xp *20,000 coins *4 rubini tagliati *Accesso alla caverna del Brine Rat, dove potrai uccidere i Brine rats, che tra le altre cose droppano il Brine Sabre (serve 47 Slayer). *Una pergamena, che cita altri relitti con ulteriori tesori. Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: *Rising Damp Trivia *Quando fu introdotta la quest, il ponte pericolante era così frustrante e difficile da attraversare che Jagex decise di modificarlo il giorno successivo, avendo ricevuto moltissime lamentele da giocatori di diverso livello. *Il frustrante attraversamento causò rabbia tra i giocatori anche perché alcuni speculatori presero a vendere agility potions per più di 5,000 coins l'una. Ciò avvenne prima della limitazione del prezzo al GE, fissando un massimo di 3,000 coins. *Il testo dell'examine per la pergamena recita: "Brittle. Yellowed. Different." È un riferimento ad una vecchia campagna pubblicitaria del Nuprin, un farmaco anti-infiammatorio a base di ibuprofene, le cui pillole erano propagandate come "Little. Yellow. Different. Better." *Se provi a scavare per entrare nella brine cave prima di iniziare la quest, riceverai il messaggio: "You shovel some snow. Congratulations!" *Se esamini il grosso macigno che blocca l'uscita della caverna, leggerai:"Keeps rolling, rolling, rolling...", citazione del ritornello della canzone Rollin' dei Limp Bizkit. *Se esamini il macigno prima di farlo rotolare, leggerai:"Is it a rock crab? Our survey says no.", probabile riferimento al quiz televisivo "Family Feud." *Al completamento della quest, nell'Adventurer's Log leggerai: "I fought and puzzled my way through the brine rat caves to help Olaf Hradson live up to his great ancestors."